Demon Love
by hotpinkblood
Summary: The gang meets up with a few strangers. This drags them into a whole new adventure full of adventure, hardships, mystery, and love.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's Ruthie this is my first fanfic on Yu Yu Hakusho so please review and tell me if you liked it or thought it was crap or whatever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own Damian though.

Demon Love chapter 1: Damian

Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina were all sitting at the bar during the opening party for the Dark Tournament. Yusuke bought everyone drinks and stared into his own glass, watching the amber liquid swirl around. He sighed, knowing that their entire day's search for a good fighter willing to be on the human's team had failed. There wasn't much hope left now, he thought as he ran a hand through his jet-black hair.

"We're in trouble guys." He said.

"Yeah in three days the tournament starts and without a fifth member, we get disqualified." Kuwabara agreed. The blundering carrot-topped oaf could be such an idiot at times.

"Thank you for stating the extremely obvious, baka human." Hiei snorted, swirling the ice cubes around in circles in his glass.

"What's so bad about that? We get disqualified and you guys don't have to fight and get injured or something." Said Botan in her usual bubbly manner, flipping her bright blue ponytail around as she turned toward Yusuke.

"Yes but then they kill us." Said Hiei not looking at her.

"Oh yes, yes silly me that must have slipped my mind." She replied somehow still managing to smile.

Their heads turned as a deep voice behind them spoke.

"Forgive me for interrupting," It said. "But I couldn't help overhear."

Kurama jumped up. "Damian what are you doing here?"

Damian was a tall demon with long white hair and dark brown eyes. He half smiled and spoke.

"Kurama, it's been a while."

Kurama nodded and then introduced him to the rest.

"Everyone, this is Damian. He's a lightning demon and a good friend of mine."

"Hey." Everyone chorused except for Hiei who merely nodded.

"Well, Kurama, as I said before, I couldn't help overhearing." Damian said. "You're looking for a new member for your team?"

"Yes, are you interested?" Asked Yuske excitedly.

"Of course, anything to help out my old friend. And also I was looking to enter this tournament myself, but let's just say I was delayed and couldn't put together a team with the time I had." He said.

"Good then it's settled." Yusuke said, happy that luck had started to favor them.

Hiei, who trusts no one, interrupted. "What's in it for you?" He said, his eyes narrowing.

Damian looked shocked at first, breaking his smile. He regained his cool and said "Nothing, just helping out Kurama, what are friends for?"

"Hn" Was Hiei's only response.

Sorry if it's short I promise next chapter will be better just now I'm really tired and have to go to bed zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Ruthie again. Promise kept, this one is longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters. I do own Damian, Krystal, Maia, and Luna.

Demon Love chapter 2: Team Yakokayo

The next morning, Team Urameshi made its way down to the fighting arena. When they got there they saw that their first opponent, Team Yakokayo, was already standing on the side of the ring. All five of them were dressed in long, black hooded cloaks that masked them from view.

The announcer saw Yusuke and the rest coming so she picked up her microphone and addressed the crowd.

"Well, now that both teams are here, let the first match of this year's dark tournament begin!" The demons in the audience screamed and cheered. "Team leaders, please step forward and decide the conditions."

Yusuke and a tall figure from the other team both stepped into the ring. Team Yakokayo's leader spoke.

"How about five on five? Last team standing wins." Yusuke swore he could hear him grin.

The spirit detective nodded his agreement.

"Five on five, last team with a man still standing wins!" Shouted the announcer to thunderous applause.

The other eight fighters stepped into the ring. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke aside.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting from these guys, Urameshi." He whispered. If Kuwabura was good at only one thing, it would be sensing the supernatural.

"Relax Kuwabara, I can sense spirit energy too, you know, and I say these guys are nothing but wimps!" Said Yusuke, a little louder than he meant to.

"Wimps are we?" Shouted Yakokayo. "I'll show you wimps!"

He and the man standing beside him both ripped off their cloaks and charged at Yusuke. Yusuke fired his spirit gun at both of them, killing them instantly. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama all looked at each other. 'That was way too easy.' They thought.

Damian however kept his eyes on the last three fighters who were still standing still in a corner of the ring. "They are our real threat." He said to the others in a much colder tone they had heard him speak before.

The three took off their cloaks too. Kuwabara and Yusuke both dropped their jaws and Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened in shock. All three of them were girls. The one on the left was the tallest, about 5'10''. She had short pink hair and light brown eyes. She a pale blue T-shirt and gray shorts. The girl on the right was about 5'7''. She had long, blonde hair that was tied in a ponytail ending just above her waist. She had sky blue eyes and pointed ears. She was wearing a light green tank top and matching pants. The girl in the middle was glaring at them with a look that could rival even Hiei's. At a mere 5'2'' she looked the most threatening. Her silky black hair came to her waist. She was wearing short black shorts and a short sleeved purple shirt. A sword was at her waist and around her neck hung a curious small black stone on a silver chain. Across her cheek was a thin, long scar and her deep purple eyes flicked around looking her opponents in the face.

"You are wrong to underestimate us, Damian. It will take more than one man to get this job done." She said with a voice full of cruelty.

"Okay, fighters, go ahead and fight any time now." Said the announcer, looking at the jeering, impatient crowd nervously.

"Show me your worst, Krystal." Spat Damian.

With that the two charged at each other each throwing out an impressive display of kicks and punches.

"Maia! Take out the demons first, leave the humans to Luna!" Krystal shouted to her teammates as she easily dodged everything Damian threw at her.

Yusuke looked over just in time to see pink haired demon known as Luna collide with Kuwabura, knocking him out of the ring.

"Kuwabara!" He yelled after his fallen friend.

"Kuwabara is out of the ring and I will start the count." Said the announcer, looking relieved that the fight had finally gotten under way. "1............2..............3."

By ten, Kuwabara was still out cold. Boton and Yukina tried to revive him on the sidelines as they watched helplessly at the rest of the team.

Yusuke was standing his ground against Luna, who he now figured was a water demon. Soaking wet after one of her attacks, he raised his fist to fire his shotgun attack. Luna easily dodged the blasts and kneed him in the face just as Yuske shouted out to his fellow teammates for help.

Hiei and Kurama, however, had their own problems to deal with. Maia's graceful, almost dance-like fighting style was extremely hard to follow. She attacked out of nowhere and already Kurama and Hiei were covered in small cuts and bruises. They would need more then simple fighting skills to defeat her.

"Hiei, help Yusuke. I can take it from here." Kurama called out as he drew a rose from his hair.

Hiei nodded and jumped backward, taking Luna by surprise with a kick in the face. No sooner had he touched her then Krystal's sword slashed across his chest. He jumped back just in time to avoid any fatal injuries, but a thin line of crimson appeared on his skin. He looked over to see Luna take up with Damian where Krystal left off.

Hiei drew his own sword and blocked the girl's second swing easily. She smiled, taking the fire demon by surprise. She back flipped to evade his blade and charged at him again. Soon, the two were colliding at high speeds, sparks flying as metal struck metal. Finally Hiei knocked her sword out of her hand and it went flying to another part of the arena. He watched her surprised eyes follow it all the way to the ground.

"No one's ever done that before." She said slowly, her eyes still on her own blade, laying uselessly fifty feet away. She turned to face him. "It seems we have taken our opponents too lightly." She said, her eyes hardening once again. Hiei stared as she began to change form. Two small black horns grew out of her head and her canines grew longer. A pair of scaly black dragon's wings burst from her back and a barbed tail coiled its way around her left leg. She grinned at him. With lightning speed she grabbed him around the torso from behind and pushed off into the air. They flew so high Hiei could barley see the stadium below them. He struggled and tried to get out of her death grip.

Krystal laughed. "You want me to drop you little Hiei?" He stopped. She laughed even harder as he growled at her. Suddenly she stopped in mid flight and turned around, dive-bombing at the ground. They collided with the ring in a shower of dirt and rocks. Hiei knew no more.

Well that's it let me know if you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay sorry I took so long been on vacation without a comp.

Oh Yeah: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own all those people I made up.

Demon Love chapter 3: Filling in the holes, well some of them anyway

Hiei woke up in a dimly lit room. The shades on the windows were drawn and a little line of pinkish light was pouring through the crack the shade could not cover. He was in a comfy bed, propped up by a lot of pillows. He yawned and stretched, which sent a sharp pain across his left arm.

Doubled over in silent pain he cursed whatever unknown force had caused his broken arm. Then he remembered, the tournament, Damian, the girls, the devil.

He scrambled out of bed and onto his feet, still clutching his arm. It was then he noticed that his shirt had been taken off and his pants changed to black boxer shorts. He realized that someone one had stripped his clothes to heal him. White bandages were wrapped around his torso, his right knee, his entire left leg and his forehead. 'What the hell?' He thought. He found a pair of jeans at the foot of the bed and pulled them on.

He walked the length of the room in his bare feet and threw open the door. A black cat sat right in his path. It stared up at him with its dark blue eyes, swishing its long tail against the carpet.

"Um, shoo." Said Hiei. The cat didn't move. "What am I doing, talking to a cat?" He said aloud. He stepped over it and walked down the hall, the cat following him. When he reached the landing, he heard voices downstairs. He strained his ears and leaned forward to hear what they were saying but all he accomplished was slipping and sliding down the stairs on his butt. He found himself in Kurama's living room with everyone staring at him. Everyone, he noticed, surprisingly included two of the girls from team Yakokayo.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked.

Maia giggled. "You lost." She said, her playful blue eyes glittering.

"What?" Said Hiei, who was too busy noticing the fact that they were all sitting together as if they were old friends. Boton was sleeping on the couch nearest to him.

"We lost." Kurama restated. "We lost and had to get out of there as fast as we could."

"What about them?" Asked Hiei, pointing at Maia and Luna.

"As soon as they found out who we were, they tried to kill us too." Said Maia, speaking of the Dark Tournament's authority figures. "Lucky thing that Krystal was there or we'd all be dead now."

"The devil chick? Where is she?" Hiei asked, surveying the people in the room. Luna and Keiko, Yusuke's girlfriend, giggled. Maia opened her mouth to speak but fell silent when a voice from the top of the stairs spoke.

"I'm here." She said. Hiei turned around and looked up the stairs. He got out of the way as she descended. Krystal was in bad shape. She was back in her human form now. Her left arm was badly bruised and a long, deep gash ran from her thigh and all the way down her right leg. Blood was soaking through the bandage on her left shoulder. Maia ran to her.

"Give me your hand." The blonde said. Krystal lifted her right arm and made contact with Maia's. Everyone held their breath as a red light shone between their palms and all of Krystal's injuries seemed to fade away. Hiei was spellbound until Maia turned to him and said, "You're next."

He raised his hand slowly and felt her fingertips touch his. A glowing sensation burned at his hand, and then shuddered all the way down his body. Hiei could feel his wounds healing at hyper speed.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Maia looked across the room, and then at Luna and Krystal, who both nodded for her to continue. "We are demons living as outcasts. I myself am a nymph thrown out of my homeland for having contact with other races from outside of the forest." She paused and continued. "I was a lone wanderer for quite some time until I met up with Krystal and Luna. Krystal is a bounty hunter and was at that time searching for a wanted werewolf with Luna's help. I joined them since I had nowhere to go. Along the way, we came across a camp of demons working for Ishamoori. They mistook us for the outlaws they were tracking and put us under arrest. That night, we broke out of the cell they were holding us in and killed the entire camp to escape. We hadn't realized it, but we had destroyed one of Ishamoori's top commanding officers. We have been posted as rebels to his government and now there is a dead or alive bounty on each of us."

She finished her story and everyone stared at her. Kurama spoke first. "So, Damian was a bounty hunter tracking you?" He asked.

Maia nodded and was about to speak again when Kuwabura interrupted. "Who is this Ishamoori character anyway?"

This time it was Hiei who answered. "The head of the biggest demon army in the Makai, those who follow him call themselves Hell's Children."

"Boy, that's a clever name." Said Yusuke sarcastically. "It sounds like a band or something."

"Kurama, are you sure it's all right if we stay here for a few nights?" Asked Luna. Her voice was soft and sweet.

Kurama smiled and nodded. "My mother will be out for a while. She's visiting relatives in America and won't be back for a month or so."

"God, I wish my mother took that long on vacation! Just think of all the parties we could have!" Kuwabara said, his eyes gleaming. Keiko laughed.

Yukina looked at the clock. "Guys, it's midnight, shouldn't we be going to bed? Some of you have school tomorrow." She said, looking directly at Kuwabura.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go, guys." He said.

"Wait," said Kurama. "There are only three bedrooms and one of them is my mother's, which we can't sleep in."

"I call a bed!" Shouted Yusuke. "I am so not sleeping on the floor!"

"We get the guest bedroom, it has a bigger TV!" Shouted Keiko excitedly. She ran up the stairs followed by all the other girls except for Boton, who remained asleep, and Krystal who was leaning against the wall near the stairs. She walked over to the sleeping ferry girl and gently woke her up.

Kurama sighed and said "Alright guys, we'll sleep in my room."

All of them headed upstairs. Hiei was the last one to leave the living room. As he walked up, he noticed the cat was following him again. He reached the landing and turned right as Yukina, Boton, Keiko, Krystal, Luna and Maia turned left. He entered Kurama's room and shut the door behind him. Yuske and Kuwabura were fighting over the bed.

"Shut up you guys, there's another pullout bed in the closet." Kurama shouted over Yuske and Kuwabura. He pulled it out and quickly made it.

Yusuke walked out of the room claiming he had to go brush his teeth leaving Kuwabura, Kurama, and Hiei alone.

"Kurama, where is your friend?" Hiei asked.

"Damian? Oh, I don't know he disappeared as soon as the fight was over. That was one hell of a finish, Hiei." Kurama said.

"Yeah! Hiei got beat by a girl!" Kuwabura shouted with glee.

"Shut up baka or I will personally make sure you can never speak again." Hiei gave his death glare at Kuwabura, the only person stupid enough to be unaffected by it. "I doubt anyone could do any better." He said, rubbing his left arm even though the pain had long since ceased. "That girl's a bitch."

"She saved your ass, Hiei. She stayed back and fought the guards to cover our escape." Kurama replied.

Yusuke burst into the room, looking excited.

"Come on guys! Follow me! You'll never guess what the girls are doing!" He shouted. Kurama looked horrified but Kuwabura jumped up excitedly.

"Ooooo! Yukina too?" He asked. A split second later, his face collided with a fist. "Ow! I'm sorry, it's not my fault your sister's hot! God, you could have broken my nose!" He said, rubbing the spot where Hiei had punched him.

The guys followed Yusuke down the hall, Hiei bringing up the rear with his arms crossed impatiently across his chest. Yusuke got to the door that led to the girls' bedroom and pressed his finger to his lips.

Kurama's house was old, and the crack between the door and the wall was worn down enough that the four of them could see inside if they tried. They pressed against the door and looked into the room.

"What's the big deal, Yusuke? They're just painting their nails and doing their hair and stuff." Kurama whispered.

"Yeah but look what they're wearing." Yusuke said.

"Pajamas?" Asked Kurama.

"No, look what Keiko's wearing."

"A towel?"

"Exactly."

Kurama rolled his eyes while Yusuke drooled over his girlfriend and was about to leave when Maia spoke.

Bye byez...............


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. All the characters and places you don't recognize are mine, so please don't steal them. Not that I could really do much about it if you did.

Demon Love chapter 4: Gamecube

"I'm tired, guys." Maia said, brushing out her long, blonde hair while sitting cross-legged on the floor. She wore a large night shirt that went down to her knees.

"I think we all are." Yawned Keiko, who was combing out her wet hair after emerging from the shower.

"I'm not!" Said Boton brightly.

"That's because you just spent the last two hours sleeping on Kurama's couch." Said Krystal. She was a pair of soft baggy pants and a pink T-shirt that said "Get Lost.", borrowed from Keiko.

Luna was painting Yukina's nails a soft, baby pink. Both were wearing nightshirts and fuzzy slippers.

Krystal starred out of the window at the almost full moon, clearly lost in thought.

"What's up, Krys?" Asked Luna, looking at her friend with a concerned expression on her face.

"What? Oh, nothing." Said the ebony-haired demon. "I'm just a little out of it, that's all." She added, hoping to relax that tense look on Luna's face.

"I think we all are." Maia said quietly.

"Hey!" Exclaimed the energetic Boton as her eyes fell on a door hanging ajar under the TV. "What's that?"

"Look's like a Gamecube to me. Yusuke has one in his room." Keiko said.

"What were you doing in Yusuke's room?" Asked Yukina suspiciously.

"Oh yay! I've never played a video game before!" Squealed Boton.

"Jeeze, for some one who's lived for eternity, you sure don't know much." Sighed Keiko sarcastically.

Krystal, however, had her eyes on the door. She got up, sending a ripple through her long, black hair, and crossed the room. She heard the boys on the other side scrambling for cover, but she swung open the door just in time. She couldn't help but laugh at the guilty faces on every one of them as they lay on the ground watching her sheepishly.

"Hey, we've got company!" She called back over her shoulder.

"I have a feeling it ain't the pizza guy!" Keiko giggled back.

"We were, um....." Said Kurama, struggling for an excuse.

"Um, we were looking for, ah, the Gamecube!" spat out Yusuke.

"Yeah that's right!" Agreed Kuwabara.

Krystal laughed again. "We've got it in here." She said. And then to Keiko "Keiko, you better put some clothes on, I'm bringin' the guys in!"

Keiko winked at Yusuke, turning his cheeks pink, before proceeding to the bathroom to change. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Luna, Maia, Yukina, and Kurama crowded around the television, with Boton anxiously peering over their shoulders. Krystal sat in the corner and resumed her staring. Hiei slowly, but curiously made his way toward the others.

"Ha ha! You will all suffer at the hands of the VIDEO GAME KING!" Shouted Yusuke, getting a little too involved with the device that wasn't even turned on yet.

Kuwabara was hardly different. "Yusuke you are going down this time!" He screamed in Kurama's sensitive ear, nearly deafening him. Kurama rubbed his ear gently before opening the cabinet under the TV and pulling out Super Smash Brothers Melee. He put the small disc into the system as the other two guys were chanting in his ear.

Hiei, with his lightning fast movements, snatched the third controller before anyone could object. "I'm playing the baka." He said, setting his gaze on Kuwabara.

"Fine, Shrimp, but your going down!" Said Kuwabara, picking up the second controller. Yusuke swiped first, right before Kurama grabbed fourth. At the character select, Kurama selected Zelda, Kuwabara picked Yoshi, Yusuke claimed Kirby, and Hiei settled with Marth.

The fight began on a huge flying ship course. Within five seconds, Hiei had fallen off of the edge and blown up. He pouted at Kuwabara, who was roaring with laughter, his red eyes masking confusion. Within the next minute and a half, Hiei had lost all ten of his lives while the others were still unscathed. He retired and walked over to the bed, closing his eyes and flinging his tired body against the comforter. When he next opened them, a large pair of dark blue eyes was looking down at him.

Startled, Hiei flipped over and fell off of the bed. The cat ran over to Krystal, who scratched its ears. She laughed at the fire demon, who glowered at her.

"What's funny?" He asked. The ebony haired girl simply shrugged, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Hiei ignored her and looked over at the others. They were asleep on the floor in front of the gamecube, which was still on and shouting to the unconscious players.

"You're a better fighter in real life then you are on that game." Krystal said, giving the slightly shorter demon a rare smile.

"Thank Kami." He said, eyeing the indigo electronic box with contempt. He returned his gaze to the young woman. "Exactly what kind of demon are you, anyway?"

"Oh," She said, losing her smile and her upright posture. "That's kind of, hard to explain."

Hiei eyed her with confusion. "Well, what kind of demons are your parents?"

She turned away from him. "They weren't demons at all, they were human."

Please review! Thankies!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey again. I won't delay you so heres the next chappie:

Demon Love chapter 5: Breakfast at Kurama's

Hiei's eyes flew open in surprise. "Then how—"

Before Hiei could get out his question, the alarm clock next to him went off. Earsplitting music screamed from the small white box. Yusuke grunted and threw a sneaker at it, knocking it off the bedside table. The others rolled over on the floor, yawning and moaning. Kurama was not there.

Kyrstal, without another glance at Hiei, quickly darted out of the room. Hiei sat perplexed for a few moments before following her downstairs. The strange black cat followed him, its tail high in the air.

Hiei walked slowly down the stairs he had slid down last night. He thought about what Krystal had said to him before. How was she a demon when her parents weren't? Was she a mutant or something? His thoughts were erased from his mind as the smell of cooking bacon reached his nose. He jumped the remaining steps and darted into the kitchen.

Kurama was behind the counter tending the stove. His red hair was perfectly brushed, falling gently on his shoulders. Hiei greeted his best friend.

"Hey Kurama, what's for breakfast?" Asked the black haired demon. Kurama turned to face him, his bottle green eyes glittering.

"French toast, bacon, and eggs." He said, pointing at the several frying pans on the stove and the many containers strewn about the counter.

Krystal sat on one of the barstools at the counter, pouring a cup of coffee. She slid the mug down the counter top toward Hiei, who reached out his hand and stopped it. He looked down into the dark swirling liquid and inhaled deeply. Hiei always took his coffee black.

Luna and Maia appeared at the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the tiled floor of Kurama's kitchen. Kieko, Yukina and Boton soon followed them. The five girls sat at the table, taking their coffer cups from Krystal. Kurama pulled down a large stack of plates and set them at one edge of the counter.

"Okay, buffet is open." The redhead announced. As the girls were getting their food, Yusuke and Kuwabara slouched into the room. Their hair was a mess and they were rubbing their eyes and yawning.

As soon as the food was sighted, however, the two boys jumped up, instantly awake. They ran over to the counter, nearly knocking Hiei over in their rush to get to the food. They dug into Kurama's homemade cooking, spraying crumbs and bits of food everywhere. Kurama looked down at them in disgust.

Yukina looked up at the clock and let out a gasp. "Everyone out! School starts in ten minutes!"

Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara jumped up, leaving their dirty plates, grabbed their bags, and ran out the front door. Kurama darted up the stairs and returned two minutes later in his private school's green and blue uniform. He waved goodbye to Hiei and sped out the door, slamming it shut. Hiei sighed and turned to the girls still seated at the table.

"We're going shopping!" Announced Boton, her blue ponytail bouncing and swinging as usual.

"Congratulations." Said Hiei, turning his view away from her and onto the huge pile of dishes scattered about the kitchen. He sighed. "I guess I'll uh, do the dishes."

"That's the spirit!" Piped Boton. She twirled around to the others. "Alright girls, lets move out!"

"I don't think I'm up for it Boton." Said Luna, her hand rubbing her temple. "I'm not feeling the greatest. You guys just pick me up some nigen clothes, okay?"

Krystal looked at her friend with concern. "We'll be back before sunset." She assured her.

Boton shooed the others out the door and Hiei was left in the kitchen with Luna. "I think I'll just go to bed." She said, leaving Hiei with a wreck of a kitchen to clean.

Okay, does anyone know the eye color of the following people: Genkai, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina, and Boton? Also, does anyone know how to spell the Jap name for Spirit World? I think it starts with an R, but I'm not quite sure. Thanks, I'd really appreciate it.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, Ruthie again. Errrrrrrr why is Krystal a demon when her parents are human????? You will find out in chapter uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh 8!!! Yes chapter 8. dodges tomatoes AHHHHH OK ON WITH THE STORY!!

I don't own stuff.

Demon Love Chapter 6: Girls Day Out

"Let's go SHOPPING!!!!" Shouted Boton excitedly, swinging her credit card around wildly. "We have to get you girls some human clothes while your staying in this world!"

Already people in the streets were beginning to stare at Yukina's long robes and the other girls' fighting uniforms. Or maybe they were just staring at Boton's strange antics.

The four girls hopped into Boton's baby blue BMW convertible and raced off to the mall. The whole car ride there, Boton was discussing every possible style.

"Maia, doll, you've got such a great body. We are gonna have to go with something tight, or maybe a summer dress to show off those legs. Yeah, now that I think about it, that has to be the choice. Summer is almost here and we don't want you to look all......wintery!" Boton spoke the last word as if it were a bigger crime than first-degree murder.

"Yukina, you have such a pretty face, we're gonna need some pastels to light you up. I am thinking light blue or pink, maybe turquoise if its not to bright." She explained to the backseat, at the same time adjusting her designer sunglasses in the rearview mirror. As she paused at a traffic light that unfortunately had just turned red, she considered Krystal's options.

"Krys, honey, I don't know what I am going to do with you. You're so pale, dear. But that gorgeous hair has got to account for something. Now, let's think here." The light turned green and the ferry girl slammed on the accelerator, causing the others to be forced backward into their beige leather seats. "For Luna, I think something simple and flowing. We want to watch out on color for her because that purpley-pinky hair of hers could easily clash. I have some of the same problems myself." She added, admiring her aqua colored hair in the mirror. "Ah, here we are."

They pulled into the parking lot of an enormous three-story shopping mall. "Ah, I love this place." Boton said, inhaling deeply, similar to Hiei and his coffee.

The four girls got out of the car and made their way toward the grand entrance, Maia clutching her stomach. "Ugh, I feel sick." Whimpered the nymph.

"Ah, motion sickness. One out of every five people gets it." Said Boton knowledgeably. They entered the mall, and were at once greeted by a blast of cool air conditioning. "Now that's more like it!" Said Boton. The girls looked around at the hundreds of people quickly moving about their business, shopping bags in hand. "Girls, welcome to my world." Said the ferry girl, smiling widely.

The first store they went to was a small designer's outlet in the center of the mall. It was full of tight jeans and stylish tops. Boton went to a rack full of denim and yanked out a pair of jeans. She tossed them to Maia. "Go try these on."

Maia reluctantly took the pants and went into a dressing room. The next hour was spent with Boton throwing possibilities over the door of the small room and Maia coming out every once in a while, modeling the clothes for the ferry girl.

"THIS IS IT!!" Shouted Boton, as Maia emerged, looking very good in light green short spaghetti strap dress and high-heeled sandals. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" Boton was clearly excited. Maia disappeared into the dressing room once more and came out in her old clothes with her new dress over her arm smiling. Boton also grabbed a few of the acceptable jeans, skirts, and tops and went to the counter. She tossed her credit card to the saleslady and grinned.

"Boton! Find everything okay, now?" Said the saleslady as she scanned Boton's card.

"Everything's great, Jo Anne!" Exclaimed Boton. Yukina, Krystal, and Maia exchanged glances.

"I bet she knows every store clerk in the whole mall." Whispered Krystal.

"You are so right." Whispered back Yukina. Maia nodded.

And indeed she did. When the four went into the next store, the store clerk, a man with short blonde spiky hair, he smiled and waved at Boton. Now it was Yukina's turn. It took less time to pick out clothes for Yukina than it did for Maia. Yukina's new wardrobe consisted of several pastel colored dresses, skirts, and sleeveless tops. In the same store, Boton also found some clothes for Luna: a few skirts, some jeans, tube tops, and one silvery white long-sleeved top with flared sleeves and a low neck.

Krystal was the hardest person to shop for. They went through store after store and Boton was never satisfied. Finally they took a late lunch break and sat down at a small table sipping sodas and eating pizza (Boton had water and a salad). Krystal looked around until her eyes rested on a small store in the corner that she hadn't noticed before.

"Hey what's that place?" She asked Boton, nodding her head in the direction of the shop. Boton's face turned pale.

"Oh, no no no no no." Said Boton, shaking her head. "There is no way we're going in there. That's Hot Topic." She said, and shuddered. Krystal ignored her, got up, threw her food away, and walked in the direction of the shop. Yukina and Maia did the same. Boton gulped and followed them reluctantly.

As soon as they entered Hot Topic, Krystal liked it. It smelled so much different than the other stores she had been in that day. On the walls hung many band T-shirts, and on the shelves were fishnets, chains, and stud belts. Everything was either black, bright green, purple, or hot pink. No pastels. Nothing bright and springy. No summer dresses.

The store clerk was a tall girl, made even taller by her 4 inch black platform boots. She had tattoos on her arms and a black T-shirt that had AFI printed in gold lettering. Through her eyebrow was a silver ring. She smiled at Krystal as she walked in. Then she spotted Boton and gave Krystal a quizzical look. The black haired demon shrugged, causing the girl to smile again.

Krystal made her way around the pleasantly crowded store, pulling things off the walls and shelves. She disappeared into the curtained dressing room and returned a few minutes later fully dressed. She wore black-heeled boots that climbed up her calves, showing off seven or eight small belts. She had on fishnets and a black and red skirt. She also wore a tight black top with no back. She grabbed a few silver bracelets off of the counter, slid them on her wrists, then glanced in the mirror.

"Hey you look awesome!" Winked the cashier. Krystal smiled at her and went back to get dressed. When she went to pay for her clothes, Boton stepped up to hand the sales girl the credit card. The girl smiled at her, and clicked her pierced tongue against her teeth.

"Hey where'd you get that done?" Krystal pointed to the eyebrow piercing.

"Back room." She said, signaling to an almost unnoticeable door on the opposite wall.

"Thanks." Said Krystal. She picked up her bags and walked through the doorway, with the other girls on her heels.

Inside was a well-lit room, contrast to the room they were just in. A large man sat in a chair with his feet up against a table. Tattoo designs were all over the walls. The man smiled as they came in. Krystal sat down and told him what she wanted.

"Right here." She said, indicating her nose.

"You underage?" He asked.

"Turned three hundred and fifteen a week ago." She replied with a smile.

He shrugged. "Works for me."

"Ugh, I can't watch this." Said Boton, running out of the room. Yukina and Maia followed her. When Krystal came out though, she had a glittering diamond stud in her left nostril. The sales girl applauded.

"We are so outta here." Said Boton, leading them out of the mall. They got back into her car and sped down the road, in the opposite direction from where they came.

"Er, Boton?" Asked Yukina. "Where exactly are we going?"

"Let's party girls. We're gonna hit the bars before bed." She said excitedly.

"We have to be back before sunset. I promised Luna I'd—" Krystal was interrupted by Boton's bubbly voice.

"Oh we'll be back in time. We're just gonna get a few drinks before the night's crowd comes in." She said reassuringly.

They stopped at a gas station to change into their new outfits. By the time they got to the bar, it was already six. "Boton, do you have a watch?" Asked Krystal.

"I have a cell phone that shows the time, why?" She responded.

"Oh, well, you need to come get me by seven, okay?" Said Krystal nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I will." Said the ferry girl, with a dismissing wave of her hand.

"Thanks, Boton." Said Krystal. They entered the bar and sat at the counter. Only a few other people were there, and the DJ was playing a slow, uneventful song. Within minutes, Boton was asked to dance by a tall young man with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. She wandered off with him and didn't come back for a while. Yukina and Maia were also asked to dance, so Krystal was left alone. She didn't mind, she had been alone for two hundred years before she met Luna and then Maia. She could survive an hour. She ordered a drink and was soon joined by a familiar looking girl.

"Hey your that girl at Hot Topic!" Krystal exclaimed.

"Yeah!" She said. "I was hoping I'd see you again." Said the off-duty sales clerk.

The two began talking like old friends and before Krystal realized it, it had gotten late. She quickly excused herself from the conversation and ran around the dimly lit club to find Boton. When she found her, she was dancing with a different man.

"Boton!" She exclaimed, out of breath. "What time is it?" She was practically screaming in her ear.

Boton checked her watch. "Oh, about a quarter till nine. Why?" She asked with complete innocence.

"SHIT!" Shouted Krystal, alerting everyone in the room.

She ran toward the door and transformed. The not quite yet crowded club gasped as wings burst from her back. She didn't care. She needed to get home to Luna. Fast. A girl screamed and jumped out of the way as Krystal flew past and broke down the door in her hurry to get out. The devil soared into the air and rushed past the tall buildings in the direction of Kurama's house. The full moon laughed at her from overhead.

"SHUT UP!" She shouted deliriously to the night. With every beat of her mighty wings, she muttered "Shit" under her breath.

Finally she reached Kurama's house. She heard shouting as she glided down. "Shit." She said as she landed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit." She ripped open the door and was faced with a scene of destruction.

HAHAHA. Sorry. Okay okay okay!! dodges more tomatoes Alright, so what's up with Luna? Is she sick or something? AHHHHH NO MORE TOMATOES!!!! runs away from huge masses of produce being chucked at her


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back!! Okay thanks for everyone who reviewed.

Hieifan666- thanks so much for the reviews!!! Keep reading and please spare me from your tomatoey wrath!!

I don't own stuff.

Demon Love Chapter 7: Luna?

The room was a mess. Couches were ripped open, exposing their stuffing. The TV was smashed. Tables and chairs were overturned. There were scratches all along the walls and the carpet was ripped up on the edges. The expensive-looking curtains were torn to shreds.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei were cornering a large wolf. Kuwabara was on top of the fridge cowering. The wolf had beautiful shining purple and silver fur. It's eyes were a light amber. It was growling and baring its fangs at the boys. Hiei had his kantana out and ready. Kurama had caused vines to snake around the wolf's feet, holding it still. Yusuke was charging his spirit gun.

"Don't shoot!" Shouted Krystal, jumping in Yusuke's path. Hiei shouted a warning but it was too late. The blue beam exploded from the spirit detective's finger and blew up on the girl. A huge explosion sent pieces of plaster and tiling everywhere. No one could see for a moment because the room had filled with dust. When it cleared, Krystal, new clothes ripped and torn, was kneeling next to the wolf, holding it steady as it bit and clawed at her sides.

"Luna! Luna stop!" She commanded the wolf, but to no avail. The wolf howled and began thrashing about, ripping open Krystal's skinwith its claws. Krystal grabbed the wolf around the neck and forced its head into her stomach. She bent over the beautiful but deadly creature and buried her head into the soft fur, holding it still. The guys' jaws all dropped open at the sight, Hiei's sword still drawn, and Yusuke still in his fighting stance.

"I need Maia." Krystal spoke so faintly that it was difficult to here, but no one wanted to risk getting closer. "Get Maia now." She spoke again.

Yusuke swallowed hard. Where was Maia? How the hell was he supposed to know? Luckily, at that instant, Boton, Maia and Yukina burst through the door. At the sight of Krystal drenched in blood hugging the huge wolf, Boton shrieked and fainted. Maia ran up to her friend and began speaking in a strange language. Krystal slowly backed away. As soon as she let go, the wolf sunk its teeth into her arm. Krystal didn't even flinch. Maia continued speaking in that strange language and the others realized it was not Krystal to whom she was talking to, but the wolf. It stopped struggling and let go of Krystal's arm. The fearsome wolf whimpered.

"Kurama," Commanded Krystal, still speaking softly. "Release her." Reluctantly, the vines detangled themselves from the wolf's legs. At once the wolf slid down into a laying position and leaned its head into Maia's lap. The nymph took a small orange flower out of her pocket and fed it to the wolf, which instantly fell into a deep sleep. Maia gently got up and walked over to Krystal.

"Let me see your arm." She said. Krystal stuck out her bleeding limb, fresh with bite marks from the wolf. "I need Willowsworth. It doesn't grow here, only in the Makai." She looked anxious. "I need it in an hour or..."

"I know." Sighed Krystal. "There is no way..."

"Willowsworth?" Asked Kurama. "I have some in the green house. Follow me." With that, he went through the back door. The others followed him, except for Hiei, who politely waited for the limping Krystal. He held out his hand.

"No, I'm alright, I can walk fine." She said, shaking her head. As soon as she did this, though, her wounded leg gave out and she fell right into his outstretched arm. She smiled at him. "Nice catch." She said. He gave her a rare smile.

She tried to get up, but cried out as her broken leg gave out again. Sighing, Hiei picked her up in both arms and carried her out the door. He carried the injured fighter across the lawn until he reached Kurama's huge greenhouse. Krystal had fainted in his arms from the pain. Or so he thought.

"No!" Cried Maia when she saw the unconscious Krystal. "It's already begun to take effect. I need the Willowsworth now Kurama!"

Kurama was off in some unseen part of the greenhouse. He returned a minute later with a long stalk of a bluish gray fern. "Can you boil water?" Asked Maia. Kurama nodded and ran off to fetch a pot. Hiei started a small blue, completely controlled fire on a bare stretch of ground. He sat down, with Krystal laying in his lap. Yusuke and Kuwabara were hovering overhead as Yukina and Maia cut the fern into tiny pieces on a flat stone. Kurama returned with a pot of water and placed it on to the fire. Almost immediately, it began to boil. Maia and Yukina poured the small bits of fern into the water, tuning it a dusty color of blue.

Maia poured some of the strange liquid into a bowl. "Hold her still, now." She told Hiei, who tightened his grip on the demon's body. Maia poured the liquid down Krystal's throat, and then pinched her nose to make the unconscious girl swallow. Yukina tended to Krystal's other wounds, most of which were mended on the spot thanks to Kurama's vast assortment of plants and fungi.

Krystal moaned in her sleep and clutched Hiei's shirt. He raised his eyebrow and opened his mouth to object, but then thought better of it. Maia sighed and stretched, exhausted.

"What was that thing?" Kuwabara asked dumbfounded.

"Thing?" Maia's head whipped around. She looked offended. "Thing?"

"Sorry, sorry, wait—" Said the blundering oaf.

Maia sighed an apology and looked up at the full moon shining through the glass roof. "Have you ever heard of," She paused. "A werewolf?" Kuwabara's eyes flew open in shock.

"WEREWOLF?" He shouted. Krystal stirred. "ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT THING IS—"

"Luna," She said sharply. "Lived as a water demon for many years in a peaceful village on the coast with her mother and older brother. As a little girl, she was always curious about everything, including the dark forest at the far edge of town. She was always forbidden to go in there, but, being the little rebel she is, snuck out one night. The Willowsworth forest is the only place that Willowsworth grows naturally." Kurama nodded in agreement. "Is it maybe a coincidence that the only cure for a werewolf bite happens to grow in the werewolf haven? Well, she got herself bit, alright, and if only she would have eaten a piece of the plant, she would have been saved." Maia paused, taking a deep breath. "When I met up with Krystal and Luna, they were tracking down a wanted werewolf. He also happened to be the same werewolf who bit Luna as a child. They wanted my help because of my ability with animals and plants, which would come in handy tracking down a creature like a werewolf.

"When I first saw Luna transform, I must admit I was terrified. But, the way Krystal," She stopped to gaze at her sleeping friend before continuing. "They way she handled it was unbelievable. Werewolves are completely out of control when they transform. There is no way to contain them. But Krystal, throughout the whole night, she stayed with Luna, holding her down and keeping her from running away to inflict pain upon me or other people. She got clawed and scratched and bitten, but never gave up. In the morning, Krystal would pass out, because that is what a werewolf bite does to people, and Luna would nurse her back to health with Willowsworth to make sure that she never became a werewolf. I have never seen such a strong friendship." She sighed.

She opened her mouth to continue, but at that moment, the wall of the greenhouse shattered, sending glass everywhere. A tall figure stood silhouetted by the moonlight. He shook glass shards out of his long white hair and blinked his deep brown eyes at them all.

"THERE IS A DOOR YOU KNOW!" Screeched Kuwabara, sheltering his face against the glass with his large arms.

"Damian!? I thought you were—" Kurama was interrupted by the tall lightning demon.

"We need to leave, now." He said, his eyes lingering on the unconscious form of Krystal in Hiei's arms. She groaned. "We need to get to Koenma's."

"Wait, but how do you know—" Started Kuwabara, but he was interrupted as well.

"No time, get the werewolf and whoever else is with you and meet me out front." There was a flash and he disappeared.

Hiei stood up, with some difficulty considering the living burden in his arms, and dashed out of the greenhouse, closely pursued by the others. He shoved open the back door with his side and had just reached Kurama's living room when the girl he was carrying woke up with a start.

"Let go of me you PERVERTED BASTARD!" Krystal punched the fire demon in the gut causing him to drop her and double over in pain. She then realized who it was.

"Oh, sorry Hiei, my bad." She ran over in her freshly healed body to her wolf friend. Hiei groaned in agony on the floor.

"That...chick...has one...HELL...of a...punch..." He dragged out with gasps as Kurama and Yusuke entered the room. Yusuke burst into laughter, but Kurama looked slightly sympathetic. The youko sighed as he spotted Boton's still unconscious form.

"Don't worry, friend! I got it covered!" Yusuke bonded off toward the ferry girl and lifted her off the ground, tossing her over his shoulder as though she were a particularly heavy bag of produce. "Oy! You think being a ferry girl, she wouldn't weigh so goddamn HEAVY!"

Kuwabara snorted. "Come on." He said. "We need to get out. That tall dude is waitin for us."

"Most logical thing I've ever heard you say, baka." Even in his current state of pain, Hiei could still find the energy to insult the human. But in the end, he got up, still breathing heavily, and followed Kuwabara out the door to where Damian was waiting. Yusuke came next, carrying Boton. After him came Maia and Yukina, who had become close friends because of their shared love for healing. Last to leave were Kurama and Krystal, carrying the unconscious purple wolf between them.

Damian glanced at Luna, but said nothing. "We need to leave quickly, they'll be here any minute."

"Who'll be here?" Asked Kuwabara. Damian ignored him and continued.

"Everyone grab onto this key." He held out a large silver and gold key. "It'll transport us directly to Spirit World." Everyone reached for it, except for Maia who suddenly gasped.

"Raven! No, wait!" She cried, running back into the house. The men looked after her, puzzled. Krystal merely shook her head. The nymph returned two minutes later carrying the black cat.

"That thing is yours?" Asked Hiei, staring at it. Maia looked as though she could have slapped him, which was rare for her. She was very protective of her feline friend.

"Raven is the smartest, most b—" She was cut off by Damian. Interrupting people seemed to be his specialty.

"Would you silence yourself?" He shot a disapproving glance in the cat's direction. The creature that slowed his departure was staring coolly at him.

At that moment, an incredible bang was heard at the house, along with many men's voices. "Grab the key, now!" Damian shouted. They all grasped it and Damian cried, "I BELONG IN SPIRIT WORLD!" With that, they were all sent spinning off into darkness, leaving Kurama's house and the human world behind them.

That's it! Okay so now you know about Luna, so what's this deal with Krystal?????? Hehe, AHHHH NOT MORE TOMATOES!!! Ok, ok I'm working on the next chappie right after I eat!!! Promise!


	8. Chapter 8

FINALLY! Got the next chapter up. Woohoo. NO more tomatoes please. They get stuck in my hair and I have to wash all the red gunk out.

I don't own stuff, just so you know.

Demon Love Chapter 8: Welcome to Spirit World

The world stopped spinning and the group found themselves in front of the enormous doors that led to Koenma's palace. Kuwabara and Maia were both clutching their stomachs.

"What the hell just happened?" Asked Yusuke.

"Key to Spirit World." Damian grunted, not looking at the spirit detective, but at the doors instead. "A gift from Koenma for some, ah, favor I did for him a while back."

Yusuke opened his mouth, no doubt to inquire about this mysterious dealing, but Damian waved his arm and the magical doors flew open. They walked into a large corridor where many blue and green horned creatures were hard at work furiously typing, sorting papers, or running around on some unknown errand. Quite a few of them waved briskly at Boton before continuing on with their jobs.

They moved through the busy mass until they reached another set of doors, smaller than the previous, but just as grand. They entered. A tall, brown haired teenaged was leaning back in his chair, his booted feet up on his desk. He had Jr. tattooed across his forehead and was sucking on something.

"Hey, Pacifier Breath!" Shouted Yusuke, dropping his fist onto Koenma's desk. The prince of Spirit World looked up at him with his dark coffee eyes, clearly annoyed.

"Damian." He said, looking past Yusuke. "You brought them all?"

"Yes, sir." Damian bowed.

"Very well."

"I shall leave then?"

"Actually, stay here, I have a favor to ask of you later." Said Koenma, his eyes flashing around the ill-assorted group. He swung his feet off of the desk and stood up. "I need you all to leave immediately. You will not be returning to the human world for a while, quite possibly a year or more." Yusuke's jaw dropped, but Kuwabara spoke first.

"A year? What about school?" He asked Koenma.

"Like you go to it anyway, filthy nigen." Said Hiei, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Why must we leave?" Asked Kurama softly, as he and Krystal gently set Luna on the marble floor.

"Right now, Ishamoori knows that Krystal, Maia, and Luna are tied with you. He also believes that I am involved." He paused. "Which indeed I am. But, the point is that you are now his enemies as well. He believes that you could possibly be a threat to his domination plans. So do I."

The humans stared at him. "As we speak, Ishamoori is gathering up his allies to form an army of which we cannot even imagine. His plan is to attack the Japanese city of Tokyo. We can only imagine what will happen when he starts attacking other human cities. In a matter of months, he has the power to wipe out the entire human population. He must be stopped from entering the Human World. And, you, must do this."

Now everyone was staring at him, but he continued. "Ishamoori will strike down at any possible weakness. Anybody close to you must also be taken into safety."

"Keiko." Muttered Yusuke. His mom had died the year before, so now no one but Keiko and the team cared about him now.

"My sis." Said Kuwabara.

"And we'll bring Genkai as well." Said Koenma. "George!" He called his servant's name.

A blue horned creature came running into view. "Yes, Koenma, Sir?"

"Send someone down to collect these humans and bring them back here immediately." Koenma handed him a scrap of paper.

"Right away, Sir." George said and sprinted out the door.

"Now, I suggest you all go to you rooms." Said Koenma. "We will leave for the Demon World tomorrow, so get your rest." He dismissed them.

A short ferry girl, similar in appearance to Boton, led them to their rooms. Maia, Krystal, Yukina and the still unconscious Luna were shown to a beautiful blue and silver room. The guys were led to a gold and red one, directly across the hall.

"Enjoy your stay." Said the ferry girl, who bowed and left. Krystal and Yukina heaved the wolf onto one of the beds. Maia followed, carrying the cat in her arms. The nymph shut the door behind her. Krystal jumped onto the next bed. Yukina moved over to the TV, which was stationed right in front of Krystal's bed.

"There's an old VCR here." Said the ice koorime. She examined the shelves underneath it. "But only one movie."

"What is it?" Asked Maia, stroking Raven's dark fur.

"Er...South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut." Said Yukina, examining the cover. Boton groaned.

"Where did you come from?" Questioned Krystal, raising an eyebrow.

"The hallway."

"Oh, I see."

The blonde nymph flipped her shoes off onto the floor, the purring Raven pinning her down.

"I'm ready for sleep." She said. "Long day." She took one last glance at the silently dreaming Luna before closing her eyes and drifting into what she believed would be a peaceful night's rest.


End file.
